


Жить без солнца

by 0_aesthetic_0



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romantic Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0
Summary: Люди ведь не могут жить без солнца?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 1





	Жить без солнца

Слепящее солнце и горячий асфальт под босыми ногами — Донхёк наслаждается ощущениями.

Пока может. 

На нём ярко голубая футболка и комбинезон «вырви глаз» оранжевого – Марк не может оторвать взгляд.

— Мальчик-солнце, — шепчет он и горько поднимает лицо к небу. 

Донхёк мечтал прожигать жизнь, но, видимо, не судьба — жизнь прожигает его. 

— Хёк, сядь в машину, ты поранишь ноги, — мальчишка смеется и срывается бежать, прямо за ветром, раздирая ступни в кровь, не важно куда.

Сиденье старого жёлтого кабриолета горит от солнечных лучей, но Ли всё равно, он любит чувствовать, даже если это боль.

— Марк… Ты ведь не бросишь меня? Пойдёшь ведь за мной? — спрашивает Донхёк и смотрит на Марка: долго, задумчиво и совсем чуть-чуть грустно.

Старший прикоснулся губами сначала к веснушкам на щеках, а потом к красным губам.

— Ни за что в жизни. Я с тобой хоть на край света.

И не врёт.

Потому, что отчаянно хочет провести с ним жизнь. 

Хотелось бы свою, долгую, но судьба жестока и они проводят вместе жизнь Хёка.

Короткую, как горящая спичка, жизнь.

Марку больно, Марк каждую ночь хочет плакать, смотря на звёзды или на его лицо. 

Но не плачет. 

Потому, что Донхёк запретил плакать. 

— Какой смысл в слезах? — просто говорит мальчик, болтая ногами, сидя на краю обрыва. 

— Люди любят красиво пострадать.

Донхёк запретил плакать, поэтому, когда его рыжие волосы треплет ветер, а рука тянется к солнцу, Марк улыбается.

Донхёк запретил плакать, поэтому старший выцеловует каждую фалангу пальцев рук его солнца и улыбается, пусть и грустной улыбкой.

— Марк, это большая медведица. А вон там маленькая! — он как ребёнок, нет, он и есть ребёнок. — Марк, звёзды красивые… Я тоже там однажды буду? — блондин ничего не отвечает, лишь крепко обнимает смысл своей жизни на заднем сидении и закрывает глаза.

В детстве это помогало. Боишься? Закрой глаза.

Почему-то сейчас это не работает.

Донхёк запретил плакать, поэтому пока все вокруг плачут, Марк улыбается, держа ядуче жёлтый букет цветов.

Он улыбается, даже если по щекам текут слёзы, а в душе конец света. 

Он улыбается, но понимает, что как раньше уже не будет.

Люди ведь не могут жить без солнца?


End file.
